


Discussion

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [52]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Camus is afraid of messing up his friendship with Milo if they turn it into a relationship, but can't express why, until Milo sits him down for a talk.





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Camus is sulking, and he knows it. He doesn’t know how to stop, though, not really. He isn’t entirely sure what the real root of the problem is, right now he’s just wrestling with his stupid brain. He rubs at his head with a soft growl of upset confusion.

Milo sighs from the doorway, and Camus glances up guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, but the house is so quiet without the boys and the dogs that Milo hears him clearly.

“I just don’t see why it’s that big a deal?” Milo says quietly, and Camus hunches in on himself. Milo sighs again, and Camus can barely think right now past the blinding headache his guilt is throwing in his face. “I’m not asking for marriage, I’m just asking for confirmation. For commitment. We’ve been dancing around this so long, I just…” Milo looks at him with troubled eyes. “Sometimes… I think you’re just afraid to be happy.” He mumbles, before rubbing his face.

“I am happy!” Camus protests. “I think that’s why- I’m not sure we should. I’m happy. What if dating changes that? What if we don’t work well and it ruins our friendship?” He asks desperately. Now that he isn’t actually thinking about it all of his insecurities and worries flow freely. Milo’s expression gentles, and a smile touches his lips. It’s a relief, honestly, to see that smile again, for the first time since the argument started.

“You should have said that from the start, Kasha,” Milo murmurs, using Camus’s Russian nickname.

“I- I couldn’t figure out why I was upset. You know I’m bad at this sort of thing,” Camus says, suddenly tired. Milo slides onto the couch beside him and gently rubs at his temples.

“I’ve got a solution for you there. A romantic relationship is very like a friendship. In fact, they’re the exact same thing, except with a few things added, like kissing, and sex, if you want it,” Milo tells him quietly. Campus listens, eyes closed, Milo’s gentle fingers massaging away his stress headache. “I’d say we have a solid friendship. That’s why you got scared. But nothing has to change there. We don’t have to act any different. We don’t even have to have sex if you don’t want to, I can take care of myself. I’d like to kiss you, and sleep beside you, but if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. I love you, Camus, and I’d like more, but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

“When you put it like that I feel stupid.” Camus mumbles. Milo makes a soft chiding noise.

“You’re not stupid. Your mind just works a little differently than mine. That’s normal, we’re different people.” Milo kisses his temple. “Why don’t you take a nap, though. You look tired.” He offers. Camus grasps his hand.

“You could lie down with me,” he offers, and Milo chuckles.

“Okay. I could use a nap too.” He concedes easily.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
